Come Back To Me
by mandii111
Summary: -Sequel to Foolish Hearts- Liv and Fitz are finally together and happy... but will Fitz mess it up? And will Drew help Liv pick up the pieces? Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Come Back To Me

Chapter 1:

Liv sat on her bed, waiting. She hated waiting. Holding her phone in her hand, so that at the first sign of vibration, she could flip it open to see what Fitz had said. She wanted to throw her phone at the wall… that's how much she hated waiting. Her phone finally buzzed and she jumped with excitement.

Fitz : k

K? K? That's it? She asked him to meet her at the Dot and he just answers with K? Well, it's better than nothing. She put her phone into her pocket and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked, his hand covering the phone; he was talking to Clare.

"Meeting Fitz at the Dot, don't wait up!" she shouted and closed the door. Liv walked to the Dot, and sat at an empty table. She sat, waiting. She hated waiting. Liv looked up and finally saw Fitz walking her way.

"Hey Beautiful." she got up to greet him.

"You're late…" he kissed her cheek.

"I know, sorry. Had to play twenty questions with my dad, but I'm here now." Liv rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"So how was your day?"

"Boring. How about you?"

"It was, but now I'm here with you." he winked.

"Smooth…" they laughed. After they ate and talked for a bit, Fitz walked Liv home. They got to the front door and Liv squeezed his hand.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"It's no problem." he smiled down at her. He placed a light kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear,

"I love you." she smiled wide.

"I love you too." They said their goodbyes and Liv walked into the house with a smile on her face.

"Someone's happy." Eli replied. Liv danced into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, Eli followed.

"So, did he finally de-flower you?" he ended with a laugh, though if she said yes, he would take the nearest bad and beat the crap out of Fitz. Liv turned around.

"Yes in fact he did Elijah. It was in the back of his car, and it was amazing." she took one look at his sour face and couldn't contain herself. She laughed as loud as she could, exiting the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"That's not funny Olivia."

"Oh! You brought the full name in there I see…"

"Really."

"Come on Eli, I'm fifteen, and I have no intention on having sex." Eli ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." he held her tight.

"Get off me!" she laughed and he let go with a smile on his face.

"So really, what happened?"

"Well, Fitz told me he loves me." she couldn't help but smile.

"Aw! Isn't that just great?" Eli replied sarcastically. Liv rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room.

It was seven o'clock and Eli was waiting downstairs.

"Come on Liv, we have uniforms!"

"I know Elijah!"

"So it shouldn't take you this long to get ready!"

"I'm sorry Elijah!"

"Stop calling me that!" he could hear her laughter from her room. Once Liv was finally done getting ready, she walked down the stairs to meet Eli. They drove to school in silence, other than Eli's soft whispers to himself about how Clare probably thought he ditched her because he was so late. Eli finally pulled up to the school and jumped out of the car, running to the school. Liv on the other hand, took her time. She swore from that from the corner of her eye she saw Fitz. She turned around and saw the unthinkable… Fitz kissing… Bianca?

"Fitz?" she cried and both Fitz and Bianca pulled away to see who it was. Liv stood stunned, still unable to believe what she just saw. She felt her eyes water and her cheeks burn, so she ran into the school, fighting back tears.

**Cliffhanger! (gasp) Haha! I'll update soon. Please Review, thanks :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Liv! Liv!" she heard Fitz calling, but she encored him, running down the hallway.

"Liv!" he shouted louder and grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Please Liv, let me explain."

"Explain what? Why you were kissing that whore?"

"It just… happened." He whispered.

"Oh, it just _happened_? I mean you told me you loved me yesterday!" she yelled, starting to cry.

"I know babe, I'm sorry." Fitz said, wiping her tears. Liv pushed his hand away.

"Don't call me that…" she mumbled.

"You're really mad about this? I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again!"

"I have every right to be mad Fitz!"

"Get over yourself! Last time I checked, you weren't Miss. Perfect!"

"I'm sure as hell closer then you are, we're done." She started to walk away, but Fitz stopped her.

"Liv, please wait."

"Leave me alone." she stormed past him, and he didn't go after her. Liv ran into her first period class, wiping her tears so no one would see. Adam looked up from his seat and looked at her.

"Why so glum, chum?"

"F-Fitz." she whispered.

"What did he do now?" the bell rang and the teacher got up from her desk and called the class to order.

"Drew Torres; nice of you to join us today." Drew rolled his eyes and took his seat, in front of Adam, and next to Liv. He saw Liv's face, turning around to Adam mouthing,

"_What's wrong?" _Adam responded with a shrug, and Drew bit his lip and turned around. There was something about Liv, something he found interesting. Was it the fact that she was the only girl not fighting for his attention? Or the fact the she was beautiful? Either way he wanted her. Drew didn't pay attention in class, he was thinking of way to help Liv, get her attention. The bell finally rang and he watched as she gathered up her stuff, and walked out the door. She had such grace to her, something no other girl had. She wore confidence in every step, though he knew she was down.

"Liv." he called and she turned around. He walked up to her as she stood in confusion.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So ugh, you look sad, is everything alright?"

"Since when have you cared about me?"

"Since now." She rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me, you can trust me."

"I barley know you."

"You know me Liv," he put his arm on her shoulder. "You've been to my house a million times." she shrugged it off.

"Yeah, to see Adam. And you've never even said a word to me."

"Well, I'm trying to change that."

"I can see…" she mumbled.

"Look, how about we got to the Dot tomorrow, the park, anywhere." Liv bit her lip.

"I just want to be friends…" he added. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Meet me by my locker tomorrow after school." he nodded and she walked away. Drew watched her, praising himself. His plan had worked. They wouldn't be just friends for long, he knew he was irresistible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day after school, Liv put her things into her bag, waiting for Drew. She couldn't stop herself from being excited. She would never admit she found him attractive, not to anyone; she had a hard time admitting it to herself.

"Liv." someone said, but it wasn't Drew.

"What Fitz?" she asked, annoyed as she turned to face him.

"Please, just give me a chance. I made a huge mistake."

"I bet you weren't thinking that when you were kissing Bianca."

"Please Liv, please." he pleaded. She slammed her locker shut and turned to the hallway. She saw Drew and waved.

"Hey Drew!" she smiled wide. He waved back and flashed a smile. Liv walked past Fitz and walked up to Drew.

"You ready?" she asked, he nodded. As they walked away, Fitz started to hate himself. How could he let her go? How could he hurt her? He couldn't stand it, or himself.

"Thanks for the great time Drew." she smiled as he walked her to the house. She did have a great time. Drew was a kind, funny, caring guy; it didn't hurt that he was attractive either.

"No problem." Drew answered and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Liv looked up at him, into his brown eyes, and kissed him hard on the lips. Liv pulled away quickly and gasped. What had she done?

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry." she replied, turning red.

"No, it's fine, really." he smiled, turning a little red himself.

"Look, Drew I'm not looking for a _relationship _right now." she bit her lip and he nodded, understanding.

"Great, thanks again." she hugged him, and he held her tight.

"Hey, It's what I'm here for." he chuckled a bit and let go.

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. I'll try and be on time." he winked and she laughed, waving goodbye as she went inside. Drew stood there for a minute, smiling. He couldn't help it, he was falling for her.

"So, how was your date with Boiler Room Drew?" Eli burst into laughter.

"Fun actually, he's a nice guy."

"Yeah, until he wants you in the boiler room." he laughed again.

"Shut up!" she ended with a laugh and he got up and pulled her onto the couch.

"Movie time?" she took a piece of popcorn and nodded.

"Sure."

**Short I know, I'll update soon :] please review, it means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Liv turned the last number of her combination and swung the door open. An envelope feel out onto the ground. She bent down slightly to pick it up, reading the address 'Liv Goldsworthy'. She opened it carefully, not knowing what was inside.

_Dear Liv, _

_Please meet me at the park today after school. _

_-Anonymous_

She looked at the note again, reading it over and over, trying to figure out who 'anonymous' was. Her first thought was that it was…

"Hey." she turned around and smiled.

"Hi Drew." he smiled.

"What's that?" Drew asked, pointing to the note.

"Don't act like you don't know…" she shoved him playfully.

"W-What do you mean?"

"The note… you put it in my locker…?" she meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question.

"No… Liv I don't even know your combination." he answered.

"T-Then who…" she slammed her locker shut and turned the corner.

"Liv." Drew grabbed her arm. She turned around.

"If I didn't leave you the note, then who…"

"Fitz." she answered and walked away. Liv crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage can and walked into her class.

The final bell rang and Liv bolted for the door. She was worried Fitz would find her, and all she wanted to do was be alone. Her thoughts were racing as she passed the people, she was almost to her locker, she would be fine. Then suddenly, she hit something hard… a person?

"Wow, watch- Liv?" she looked up and gasped, the one she was trying to avoid was now right in front of her.

"Fitz." she mumbled, walking past him.

"Wow wait!" he called, grabbing her arm.

"Let Go!"

"No! Let me talk!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Eli shouted.

"E-Eli." Liv replied.

"Let her go." Fitz released her arm and she held it, still feeling where his tight fingers were. Eli stepped closer to Fitz.

"Now go." Fitz pushed him away.

"Watch it Goldsworthy."

"Eli stop, please." Liv pleaded.

"Better listen to your sister emo boy." he shoved Eli again.

"Oh what? You're going to rub your dumbness onto me?" Eli shoved him back.

"Guys! Stop!" Liv shouted once more.

"Insult me again you little bitch, do it."

"God Shut Up Fitz!" Liv yelled and Eli and Fitz turned to her.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." she cocked an eyebrow. He stepped closer to her.

"You don't wanna do this, babe." he stroked her cheek.

"Get off me!" she shoved him away. He looked at her stunned. Liv looked past him, to Eli. Eli ran to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Are you crazy? You must be, trying to take on that dumb ass."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"You're a girl, _my _little sister. You can't be taking on older guys."

"Whatever Eli." she walked past him, to her locker.

Liv walked to school to school the next day. She woke up early and left a note on the counter for Eli so he wouldn't worry. Fitz was sitting on the stairs, stepping on what looked like was a cigarette. She rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"Liv!" he called and she turned around, regretting it when she saw him catch up to her.

"What could _you _possibly want from me?" she spit at him.

"Just let me explain!"

"Oh god! Your breath! You took that up after I dumped you?" he rolled his eyes. She continued on into the school, Fitz following.

"It was a mistake, it will never happen again."

"You've said that already." she replied, her back to him.

"Well, I mean it."

"Well, I don't care."

"And about yesterday, that was wrong. I'm sorry about that too. Just Liv please-" she turned to him.

"Shut Up You Fucking idiot!" she blurted and his face turned angry. Fitz pinned her to the lockers.

"What did you call me…?"

"A Fucking Idiot!" she repeated.

"What the hell was I thinking? You're just a little cunt!" he put his lips to her ear "You're not worth anything, and you never will." She pushed him away, her eyes filling up with tears. As much as she hated Fitz at that moment, those words hurt, like a bullet to the heart. Liv took off as fast as she could down the hall, her vision blurry from the tears. She didn't look where she was going, and ran into someone.

"Wow, look out Liv." they chuckled. Liv looked up to see it was Drew. She quickly looked down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he wiped away a stray tear. She shook her head.

"You can tell me." he cuffed her face, and she pushed away his hands.

"Liv…" she shook her head and took off down the hall again.

"Liv!" Drew called once again, and he watch her turn the corner. He shook his head to, and went on his way.

**I tried to make the chapters longer, and I think I made this one a little too long. Tell me what you think! Review please, thanks! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was really excited to write this chapter, hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 5:

The sun was finally out, and the warm breeze spoke to Liv. She took her book, sat in the old rocking chair, and enjoyed the silence. These moments were some of Liv's favorites; just her and a good book. She was so in her own world, she jumped when she heard someone walk up the stairs leading to her house. She threw the book down, and her eyes widened.

"Drew?"

"Hey." he waved slightly.

"W-What are you doing here?" she got up from the chair slowly.

"You looked so sad yesterday, I just wanted to see if you were alright." he shrugged and walked up the rest of the stairs.

"That's really sweet of you Drew, thanks." she smiled slightly, walking closer to him.

"So, If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" he looked up finally, into her eyes.

"Well umm…" Liv bit her lip as Fitz's words played again in her mind. They never left her alone, maybe for a little bit, but then they would come back, and her heat would ace again.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should just go."

"No, please stay." Liv pleaded, and Drew nodded, smiling. She sighed and Drew stocked her cheek.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked in a kind voice. Liv bit her lip, and nodded. Drew led her to the rocking chair, and he sat down, opening his arms to her. She rolled her eyes, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready." he replied.

"F-Fitz and I were arguing, again. I called him a fucking idiot-" Drew chuckled "And he ugh, called me a cunt." she wiped her tears. "And he told me t-that I wasn't worth anything, and I never will." Drew could hear the hurt in her voice, and his grip around her waist was now tighter. She turned to him, their faces barley a few inches apart. Liv jumped off his lap, and turned her back to him.

"I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled, getting off the rocking chair.

"No, it's not you, it's me. Those things Fitz said, they're true." Liv shook her head. Drew took two large strides and turned her around by the waist.

"No! Don't ever think that Liv. You're beautiful, amazing, funny, and you most certainly are worth something; especially to me." he spoke in soft words, and Liv could tell he meant what he said. She looked into his eyes, not knowing how she could have ever deny him. She had to let go of Fitz, no matter how much she loved him, because she loved Drew more now. Liv threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him as passionately as she could, and Drew kissed her back with the same intensity. They pulled away reluctantly and smiled at one another.

"Wow, Liv…" he trailed off.

"What can I say? I really like you." she smiled, blushing slightly.

"I really like you too Liv." Drew smiled. "But you're not ready for a relationship, I understand, and I'll wait." Liv put her hand on his cheek.

"I appreciate that Drew, but you don't have to."

"I want to Liv, I'm sorry, I like you too much to let go." Liv kissed his cheek.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that I'm ready for a relationship." Drew smiled.

"With me?"

"No, with my brother. Yes you!" she pushed him playfully and he laughed.

"So, I think we should do this the right way." Liv looked at him confused.

"Liv Goldsworthy."

"Yes Drew Torres."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yes, I will." she smiled and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, at the Dot, ten?" Liv laughed.

"I'd love to." he released her hand, and she watched him walk down the stairs, around the block, and out of sight, unable to take the smile off her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"So, I'll see you later?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." Liv smiled and he kissed her on the cheek, and then walked away. Liv collected her books and started walking to where her first class was. She looked down for a split second and was bumped on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Bianca walk past her.

"Excuse you." Liv replied. Bianca turned around.

"What did you say?" Liv rolled her eyes and turned to face her.

"You heard me."

"Wait, aren't you Liv Goldsworthy?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just want to apologies for making out with your boyfriend, though he liked it." Liv shook her head and walked closer to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Bianca mimicked. Liv shoved her into the lockers with a loud thud, getting the attention of some of the kids in the hall.

"Can't blame you though, I've heard you're the school skank." Liv replied. Bianca recovered and pushed Liv back.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Bianca shook her head. Liv slapped her.

"So how much did you charge, or is not saying anything part of the deal?" she shouted. Bianca took Liv's hair and pulled it, and Liv did the same.

"Hey! Hey break it up!" Fitz shouted as he turned the corner. He ran over to Liv and pulled her away by her waist.

"Get off of me so I can mess up her face!" Liv shouted, trying to pull away from Fitz. Bianca was more focused on fixing her hair.

"Stop it!" Fitz shouted, turning her around. She shoved his hands off of her, and looked back and forth between Bianca and Fitz.

"You guys deserve each other." she started to walk away.

"What? Why?" Fitz shouted back.

"You guys are both assholes." she replied. Fitz went after her and pulled her around the corner.

"Get off of me." she whispered.

"Liv, please." he pleaded. She couldn't fight with him anymore. She just looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fitz wiped them away with his thumb and sighed.

"I can't look at you." he whispered.

"W-What?" Liv asked. He put his hand on her cheek.

"I can't look at you like this, knowing what I did lead you to this. I can't live with myself these days Liv. Me without you, I feel like nothing." Liv closed her eyes and sighed. Once she opened them, Fitz was so close to her, she jumped slightly. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I-I can't." she whispered, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Fitz sighed, taking his hand off her cheek.

"I-It's not that I don't want you to kiss me, I do." Fitz's eyes widened. "It's just that I'm umm, I'm dating Drew." Liv bit her lip, and Fitz's heart sank.

"I should go." she said, and more tears feel down her face. She couldn't let go of Fitz, as much as she tried. She still loved him, as much as she didn't want to, she did. She wanted to be back with him, have him hold her again, tell her he loved her. She wanted that more than anything, more than air, more than dare she say it… Drew.

**Dun Dun Dun! The next chapter will be the last. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter, I know… sad right? :'[ thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it xoxo! **

Chapter 7:

"I'm sorry, it's just not going to work out." Liv sighed, holding onto his shoulder.

"I-It's alright, I understand."

"I did love you, just remember that okay?" she kissed his cheek, and then turned back and looked into his blue eyes. She felt horrible, hurting him like this, but it was what she felt was right.

"I don't mean to sound corny, but I really hope we can be friends."

"As long as I still get to see you." he smiled. She hugged him.

"You're amazing Drew, thank you." Liv replied and let him go. "So, I'll see you around?" Drew nodded.

"Okay." she whispered and they parted ways. Her heart aced, seeing his face, it was the last thing she wanted to do. His blue eyes so hurt, and his face in a puppy dog pout, it broke her heart; but she knew who she loved more, no question about it. She let one tear escape her eyes, though she promised herself that would be the only one. She turned the corner and saw him, the one she loved, and her heart skipped a beat and she gasped slightly. She leaned her head against the lockers and a smile seemed to creep its way onto her face. Liv shook her head, and walked a little closer.

"Fitz." she said, though he didn't answer.

"Fitz!" she called, but he still didn't answer, he didn't even turn her way. He shut his locker and started off down the hall.

"Mark!" she shouted, and Fitz took his headphones out of his ears and turned around, smiling once he saw it was Liv. He ran to her, and placed his hands on her waist.

"Is it me? Did you choose me?" he asked hopeful. She kissed him passionately on the lips and laughed.

"Does that answer your question?" he picked her up, and spun her around. He knew it was clique, but he loved this girl, and it didn't matter. He kissed her as passionately as he could and smiled at her.

"Oh, by the way, don't call me Mark."

"Done." she kissed him again and threw herself into his arms, where she wanted to stay for as long as she could.

**Well, that's it? What did you guys think? …And did you see **_**that**_** coming? Review please, and thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
